


A Rabbit Related Rant

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay (orphan_account)



Series: Jenna/Brooke/Christine txt fics [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I dunno I'm sleepy & had to write the gey, Multi, Oh Brooke, Pets, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: BabeAlert: BrookePiiinkberryy: Please accept Honey Bunn's existence into our lives





	A Rabbit Related Rant

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write more of my gorls

**Piiinkberryy:** ok, so

 **Piiinkberryy:** y'all remember when I offhandedly mentioned that being allergic to rabbits is actually the worst thing that's ever happened to me because I've always wanted one

 **Piiinkberryy:** and that one time you both had to physically pull me out of the humane society adoption center when Jenna took Susan for a checkup because I couldn't stop sneezing and my eyes were swollen but I couldn't leave the area with the bunnies

 **Piiinkberryy:** and that one time y'all agreed if I could adopt one on my own somehow, even though I'm 17, that I could keep it? Hahaha you remember that?

 **Rad &Frantic:** um, actually I do not remember that last bit

 **BabeAlert:** Brooke

 **Piiinkberryy:** Please accept Honey Bunn's existence into our lives

 **Rad &Frantic:** oh god how are you actually ok with a rabbit there

 **Piiinkberryy:** my nose is running and the back of my hands are developing rashes

 **Piiinkberryy:** but I'm so happy real emotional tears are appearing in my eyes instead of just out of allergy

 **BabeAlert:** Brooke you cannot keep the bunny

 **Piiinkberryy:** I understand your objections but I had a compelling argument prepared

 **BabeAlert:** which was

 **Piiinkberryy:** pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

 **Rad &Frantic:** Brookie, honey, ily but,

 **Piiinkberryy:** Please

 **Piiinkberryy:** I've wanted a bunny for so long, it's unfair to take him back when I can provide a good living space for him, he can hopp around free domnt take hin awag from mr

 **BabeAlert:** Oh God she's crytyping fuck

 **BabeAlert:** You have to tell her

 **Rad &Frantic:** there's no way I could without crying too

 **BabeAlert:** Omg

 **BabeAlert:** Umm, Brooke, it's not healthy for you with the rabbit there, I know you love him but

 **Piiinkberryy:** noooo pleaseee

 **Rad &Frantic:** hurry you're breaking my heart just close the curtains

 **BabeAlert:** Brooke you kind of can't keep him?

 **Piiinkberryy:** : (

 **Rad &Frantic:** ow

 **BabeAlert:** oof

 **Rad &Frantic:** okok I'll, keep Honey Bunn?

 **Piiinkberryy:** :D

 **Piiinkberryy:** he's got special needs tho, and I love you, but if you don't follow the specific care instructions I'll send u, u'll b destroyed

 **Piiinkberryy:** jk jk

 **Piiinkberryy:** maybe

 **Rad &Frantic:** okey dokey fair enough,

 **BabeAlert:** so you'll hand over the rabbit?

 **Piiinkberryy:** mmmmm

 **Piiinkberryy:** yea but, I can see him right??

 **Rad &Frantic:** yes but like, very far away

 **Piiinkberryy:** and you'll help them take care of him, Jenny?

 **BabeAlert:** But most animals hate me and you know this?

 **Piiinkberryy:** : ((

 **BabeAlert:** alright ok

 **BabeAlert:** but if he picks a fight I will show my claws to assert dominance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Piiinkberryy:** yay!

 **Piiinkberryy:** not at you threatening your child, which you should never do

 **Piiinkberryy:** but thank you both! I think I could've handled it bugdncgcgbnbxnxcd

 **Rad &Frantic:** ??

 **Piiinkberryy:** sorry I blacked out for a second

 **Piiinkberryy:** I'll just, get some medicine  
  
  



End file.
